Pressure
by ErinJordan
Summary: Have you ever been bullied ? Do you know someone who has or is being bullied ? The pressure is building when Joe Hardy finds himself being bullied in a way he never thought possible. If you like this I'll write more. I would really like some reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**{disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys} This is my second attempted at writing a fanfiction story. I did not get a responds from the last one. This one as more Hardy Boys. I think bullying is an important topic. Everyone in their life has experienced it. I could not think of anyone better to help in the fight against bullying then our two favorite detectives the Hardy Boys. I hope you like it. Please review if you think I should do more. **

* * *

Pressure

"Stupid!"

"Good for nothing!"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I am a good person!"

"I make good grades."

"Why do my parents; want me to be more like him?"

"Why can't I just be me?"

"I want the pain to stop."

"Tomorrow is Monday, that means he will be there.

"I feel sick again."

"Maybe; mom will let me stay home?"

"Why am I so afraid?"

"I fight bad guys all the time."

"I know I need to tell someone."

"Who can I tell?"

"I can't tell my father."

"He will think I'm weak."

"Tomorrow will be different."

"Tomorrow I will stand up to him."

"I will not let him win."

"Tomorrow**;** the pain will stop."

Joe Hardy splashed cold water on this face; wiped the tears from his blue eyes stepped away from the bathroom mirror. He unlocked the door connecting to his brother's room.

"Tomorrow**,** the pain will stop." He vowed to himself then turned off the light, before going to bed.

* * *

**Please stop the bullying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Hardy Boys. I also made some changes with the second chapter. I was not happy about humiliating Joe. Thought this is more Joe. I am still working on the next few chapters. It might take a while. Review and tell me what you think. If anyone has suggestions on where I could go with this. I have writers block.**

* * *

**Bullying is a blustering, quarrelsome, overbearing person who habitually badgers and intimidates smaller or weaker person.**

Pressure

Seventeen-year-old Joe Hardy walking through the halls of, Bayport High his hands were sweaty. His stomach was in knots. "What made me think I could handle this?"

"I should tell someone."

"I could tell Frank," Joe said as he reached his locker.

"Tell me what?"

Joe spun around to find his eighteen-year older brother Frank standing behind him. Joe's heart started pounding, his mind went blank. There was no way he could tell Frank, his big brother, best friend, and the one person who means more to him then anything. Joe did not care want happened to himself, he would rather die than; to let anything happened to Frank...

"Joe are you alright?" Frank asked. He saw the tension in his little brother's eyes. Frank knew Joe was not acting like himself. He heard him pacing in his room at six this morning. Frank usually has to pry Joe out of bed, which made them 15 minutes late for school every time. Frank tried to get Joe to talk to him, all his little brother would say was that he was just nervous about an oral report he had to give. Frank knew that was a lie. Joe was always the center of attention. Always the one cracking jokes, making everyone laugh. Joe could never sit still for a long period if time, even in his sleep he had to keep moving. Joe giving a report in front on the class was nothing.

"Frank; for the last time I'm fine!" Joe snapped, "I told you, I'm just nervous about my report." Joe slammed his locker door making everyone around them jump. Then he storms off before giving Frank time to say anything.

Frank let out a frustrated sigh, ran a hand through his dark hair. He vowed to find out what was going on with his little brother. As Frank headed to his class, he started thinking. What if someone was messing with him? He knew Joe could defend himself, Frank felt his big brother instincts kicking in. If someone is messing with his little brother, then that someone is messing with the wrong person.

* * *

Joe hated going off on Frank like that. He knew his big brother would not stop until he found out. Joe had to figure out how to stop this himself. What kind of detective would he be? He was the son of the famous detective Fenton Hardy; for crying our loud, who was the best in his field in Joe's opinion. Then, there was Frank who took after their father in looks, height and everything else. Frank was as good at everything he did, like school always coming home with straight A's. "I bring home A's, maybe not all A's". Joe liked school; he always felt board sitting in classroom learning. He rather learned things by doing them. That is one of the things he liked being a detective. Getting to travel a cross the country and, around the world, meeting new people. Joe was better at sports, football, and baseball, anything outdoors. Frank was more academies like debate, computers, and chess. Frank was also the better detective. Frank was always coming to Joe's rescue. Joe sometimes felt like he was holding Frank back. Frank could solve cases all on his own he would never admit it. It was hard to live up to the two greatest men in Joe's life. He loves them both. He had to prove he could stop him all on his own...

Joe felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Henry Jacobs a red-headed boy, about his age, with blue eyes, and he was more slender than Joe. He was also in his history class school. He was a slow learner kids were always picking on him. Joe made it his mission to lookout for him; that is what he promised. Joe was beginning to regret that promise. Thinking, he could handle this problem himself. He came across Henry yesterday after school all upset about something. Joe figured some kid had picked on him. He was just stunned to found out it was their history teacher Mr. Hayden. Mr. Hayden had tutoring session with Henry friday after school. Henry told Joe that Mr. Hayden was verbally abusive towards him.

Joe immediately wanted to go tell Principle Ryan, Henry was so afraid to come forward. He felt no one would believe him, besides it would be his word against Mr. Hayden. Who would believe a student over a teacher? Joe needed some proof then he would talk to Frank. Together the brothers would find away to stop Mr. Hayden.

"Henry, are you okay?

Henry looked down at the floor.

"Is he still picking on you again?"

"Yes." Tears were streaming down Henry's face. "I could not understand my history assignment. So, I asked him for some help."

"He said it was simple enough. I was just to stupid to figure it out." Henry rubbed his left arm. "He grabbed me and shoved me against a wall."

Joe was furious, this man had crossed a line, "This stops now." He went to find Mr. Hayden before the class started.

Mr. Hayden a big burly man sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Hayden think we need to talk." Joe said as he approached the desk.

Mr. Hayden looked up from his lesson book. " If this is about your assignment. I can't..."

"This isn't about the assignment," Joe interrupted, "It's about what's going on between you and Henry Jacobs."

Joe could see a flash of anger in the mans dark eyes. Mr. Hayden narrowed his eyes "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He came to you for help on an assignment. You called him stupid, then shoved him against a wall, I also now know about your tutoring session. I'm telling you now. If you don't stop..."

"Are you threatening me?" Mr. Hayden stood up, with his red face full of anger.

Joe's blue eyes glared at the teacher. "This stops now, Mr. Ryan might be very interested in hearing about your tutoring session." Joe headed for the door. Mr. Hayden stepped in front if the door preventing him from leaving. "If you tell anyone about this..." Mr. Hayden snarled, then shoves Joe to the floor.

"...your brother just might get hurt."

"Nobody threatens my brother!"Joe immedately gets to his feet, and without even thinking he shoved Mr. Hayden so hard that it sent him flying through the door landing on the hallway floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**{I don't own the Hardy Boys.} You know your story is good when you make yourself cry. I've taken my time writing my story. I have someone helping me proofread my story before I print it.**

**I am working on the next chapter. If you might find mistakes let my know. Thank you for all the review they are really encouraging Review**

* * *

Pressure

Chapter 3

Joe was sitting in Principle Ryan's office he was in trouble. They had to take Mr. Hayden to the hospital by ambulance with a possible concussion. The whole school was talking about it. "You really handled it." He berated himself. Mr. Ryan a tall man with dark hair, and glasses, sat at his desk. Before anyone could speak, there was a knock at the door. To Joe's relief it was Frank coming into the room, Joe practically flew into his big brother's arms. Frank felt Joe's whole body shake. Joe whisper in his ear, "I'm so scared."

Chet Morton, one of their closest friends had told Frank "Joe was trouble for shoving a teacher." Frank was getting conflicting stories from students along the way. He did not care; he had to make sure Joe was okay. Joe would tell him the true story. Frank whispered back, "I'm here. Everything will be okay." As soon as Frank said that, Joe began to calm down. That was all Joe needed to hear, his big brother was here everything would be okay.

Joe released Frank asking, "Are mom and dad here yet?"

Right on cure, Fenton Hardy the older version of Frank, followed by Laura who Joe took after, rushes over to her youngest son giving him a motherly hug. "Are you okay?"

Joe just shook his head yes.

When Fenton hugged Joe, he could feel tension in his son whole body. Fenton was not sure if it was from him or the situation. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Joe replied.

Principle Ryan stood up to greet Fenton. After everyone took his or her seat, all eyes fell on Joe.

Mr. Ryan turns to Joe asking, "Why don't you tell us your side?"

Before Joe could answer, he asked, "How is Mr. Hayden?"

"Mr. Hayden is in stable condition. However, he is consciousness.

Joe ran a hand nervously through his blond hair.

Frank started rubbing Joe's back, "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Joe took a deep breath. " Last friday, Mr. Hayden verbally abused a friend from history class during a tutoring session." Joe could hear a gasp from his mother. "My friend is a slow learner he asked for help, because he didn't understand the assignment. Today, Mr. Hayden called my friend stupid then shoved him against a wall."

Principle Ryan frowned, "Why didn't you two just come to me after this happened?"

"My friend was afraid that no one would believe him. It would be his word against Mr. Hayden."

"I just needed proof before telling someone." Joe pointed to his chest.

"Do you have proof?"

Joe shook his head no, "I thought Mr. Hayden would back off if someone was on to him."

" I was coming to see you," Joe said to Principle Ryan, "Mr. Hayden blocked the door so I could not leave. He got really angry with me … Joe hesitated looking at Frank…"by shoving me to the floor said he would hurt Frank if I told anyone. I did not mean to shove him. I just reacted because he threatened my brother." Joe had quickly wiping a tear from his eye. Frank felt the rage building up inside of him. He suspected someone was messing with his brother. He never suspected a teacher. Frank was furious that a teacher would do that to a student. Now that he hurt his little brother, Mr. Hayden will not get a way with this.

"When I get through with this Mr. Hayden, there will be nothing left," Fenton vowed to himself.

"How long has Mr. Hayden been teaching here?" Fenton was furious a teacher abuse a student, and threatened both of his sons .

"Mr. Hayden has been here for about a year." Principle Ryan answered

"I'd like to see Mr. Hayden's file." Fenton insisted.

There was a look on Principle Ryan's face as if he was just offended. "I assure you Mr. Hardy we thoroughly screen our staff. We have never had any complaints about Mr. Hayden behaving inappropriately towards a student.

"Have you see Mr. Hayden?" Joe shot back. "He's a big man. He can intimidate anyone especially a student. Don't you even care that one of your staff members attacked a student?"

"Of course I care," Principle Ryan started to answer," if your friend would just come and talk to me we can get this matter cleared up…"

Joe stood up feeling his temper starting to rise. "…My friend was right!

" You're already taking Mr. Hayden's side!" Joe stormed out of the office slamming the door with Frank right behind him.

A smothering silence filled the office waiting for someone to speak. "What's going to happen to Joe?" Laura asked breaking the silence. She was just as angry someone hurt her baby.

"We have a strict policy against school violence," Principle Ryan swallowing a lump in his throat, " The school board will to decide if Joe is able to back to school. Until, then Joe is suspended."

"What about Mr. Hayden?" Laura stood up feeling her own temper rising. "My son was just defending himself, his brother and, his classmate against a bully!"

"Mrs. Hardy that has been yet proven…"

"I promise you Mr. Ryan it will be!" Fenton stood up taking his wife's hand stormed out of the office with the door slamming behind them.

* * *

**Review please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys. } Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. I have been working hard on my story. T****hank you to all who review. My chapter is kind of short. let me know what you think. Please send me some reviews.**

* * *

Pressure

Chapter 4

"Frank would have handled Mr. Hayden a lot better. You should have asked for help. Now you just made more trouble for Henry." Joe said to the reflection staring back at him. Joe stepped away from the bathroom mirror, to unlock Frank's door. When Joe stepped out of the bathroom, he found Frank standing in his room.

Frank demanded, "What is going on with you?"

"I wanted to prove," Joe answered, "I could handle the problem with Hayden."

"Prove to whom?" Frank asked.

"To you and dad," Joe sat down on the edge of his bed looking down at his hands, "Mostly to myself."

Joe took a deep breath, "Everyone knows your just like dad, you look and act just like him. It is hard living up to the two of you. You're so good at everything," Tears started forming in Joe's blue eyes, "Today just proves that, I'll never be a good detective like you and dad."

"You don't have to prove anything to us." Frank sat down next to Joe. "You are a good detective."

"Everyone wants me to be more like you." Joe complained,"you're always getting good praises for everything you do, like when you bring home straight A's.

"When I don't bring home all A's," Joe shook his head. "Mom and Dad, even Aunt Gertrude are always lecturing me to do to better."

Frank just sat on the bed in silence he knew his little brother felt insecure about himself. Frank always tried to encourage Joe to do his best. "Maybe you're not the only one who feels he has to something prove."

Joe looked up at his brother asking. "What do you have to prove?"

Frank sometimes admire Joe for his carefree way of life. Frank would be stuck indoors in his room on the computer or studying. Joe is always telling him it is okay to try new things to have fun and be more social.

"I am the go to person that fixes everyone's problems." Frank let out a heavy sigh, "I'm the one with all the facts and logic," He started counting off with his fingers, "to think and plan things out before following through. It is as if everyone expects me to have all the answers. Sometimes I'd like to go with my gut feeling as you do. Joe, you are so much better at sports; you can make friends so easily, and never afraid to show your emotions."

"That is something that is hard for me." Frank ran a hand through his dark hair. "No one is perfect,"

"We all have insecurities just like you. It is a lot of pressure to try to live up to everyone's expectation of you."

I'm sorry." Joe apologized.

"Do you forgive me for not telling you about Mr. Hayden?"

Frank stood up and smiled. "There is nothing to forgive. Just come and talk to me the next time you have a problem. We can work things out as a team. It might be a good idea to talk to mom and dad. Let them know how you feel."

"The same goes for you." Joe hugged Frank in agreement he felt so much better after talking to Frank. Joe knew deep down he would have to have the same talk with his parents. Right now, he was just glad he worked things out with Frank. Now the brothers can work together to help Henry and prove Joe is innocent. Together the brothers will bring down Mr. Hayden.

"Who is this friend Hayden attacked?" Frank asked getting back to the matter.

"Henry Jacobs." Joe answered.

"I've seen him around school." Frank acknowledged. "How well do you know him?"

"Just that, he and his mom had to moved had to Bayport his junior year."

"What do you mean by had to?

Joe shrugged his shoulders, He didn't tell me that."

"What about the tutoring session with Mr. Hayden?"

"Henry gets help from teachers in his other classes. He has the most trouble in history. Mr. Hayden told Henry to meet him for a tutoring session friday after school."

"Is Henry the only student?"

"I think so." Joe said clutching his fist into a ball. "Mr. Hayden is friendly to everyone else."

Frank said thinking out loud. "I'll ask around tomorrow see what I can find out from other kids ."

"We need to find out more about Mr. Hayden." Frank said.

"Don't expect help from Principle Ryan we already know whose side he is on." Joe grumbled.

Frank still could not understand why Principle Ryan got so defensive when Fenton asked to see the file. "If only we can get a look at Hayden's file."

"Callie works as an assistant in the attendance office."Frank said thinking of his seventeen year old girlfriend.

"I'll bet she can help you find the file." Joe picking up on what his brother was suggesting.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Frank smiled at his brother.

"Just be careful one Hardy in trouble is enough." Joe expressing his concern.

* * *

**I kind of need some help from you Hardy Boys fans. How would you describe Fenton Hardy? Thank you and Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Hardy Boys. **

**A special thanks to the reviewer, who helped me with the question about Fenton. That was really helpful He was kind of hard one to write. I made this chapter about Joe and Fenton. Let me know how I did.**

* * *

Pressure

Chapter 5

Joe woke up the next morning to the sunlight peaking through his bedroom window. The clock on his nightstand read seven-thirty. Frank had left early to go pick up, Callie before school to ask for her help in finding Hayden's file. Joe wanted so much to be at school helping, his big brother they were partners in crime solving. Their father had told them about, Principal Ryan suspending Joe from school for hitting Mr. Hayden. The school board will decide his fate on whether Joe can come back to school. "We have a strict policy against school violence," Joe said mocking Principal Ryan.

Joe got out of bed, then headed to the bathroom to taking a shower. "This has nothing to do with school violence. It is about a teacher abusing his authority over a student." Joe got into the shower and let the water ease tension from his shoulders.

Questions started running through his mind. Why was Principal Ryan protecting Hayden? Was he afraid, it would make him look bad, to have a teacher abuse a student? That made Joe think about Henry, the kid Hayden abused. What about the kids that picks on him? Since Joe could not be at school, he had sent the next best thing, his big brother to watch out for his friend. Frank had promised that he would. Joe promised not to say anything to Fenton about Frank looking for the Hayden's file.

After he showered and dressed, Joe took the back steps to the kitchen. His heart started pounding Fenton was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking coffee.

Fenton Hardy a tall good-looking, athletic middle-aged, smart decisive man. The man who is strong as he is fearless. Who doesn't lose his temper easily, except when someone or, something has threaten his family. A man of outstanding character. A man whom everyone respected. Fenton Hardy the man Joe hoped wanted so much to be like. Everything Frank and Joe have learned about detective work they learned it from Fenton.

Fenton looked up from his paper to see Joe standing in front of him."Dad, can we talk?" Fenton put down his paper and coffee giving his youngest son his full attention. "Of course son." Joe sat down across from his father not sure where to start. Frank's words playing over in his mind. "Let them know how you feel."

Joe took a deep breath, "I'm not Frank." saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I'll never be Frank. I am proud of Frank. He works hard at all his achievements." I may not bring home straight A's like Frank. I think just it unfair that you, mom and Aunt Gertrude lecture me to do better. I try to do my best to make you happy." Joe took another deep breath, "I just will never be Frank." Joe felt better getting that burden off his chest. He was trying to read the expression on his father's face. He wasn't angry, was he? or is he disappointed?

Joe's heart sank, he caught a glance at the headline on the front page of the newspaper,"Son of Famous Detective Fenton Hardy Attacks Teacher" That's it; his disappointed in me. I have disgrace the Hardy name. Frank would never do that. Frank is the good son. Frank would have never gotten into a fight with a teacher. Frank would have asked for help. Maybe I am weak?

"I'm sorry." Joe's voice quivered; wiping the tears streaming down his face. Joe stood up heading for the door. Fenton stepped in front of the door preventing Joe from leaving. It was like déjà vu all over again, instead of being threaten and shoved to the floor. Joe heard the words "I'm so sorry" followed by Fenton's strong arms wrapping him into a hug. Joe immediately fell into his father's embrace. Joe heard the sound of crying. Was his father crying? Fenton never cries, he was strong and fearless. It kind of scared him to hear his father cry. "You're crying, you never cry"

"That is not true." Fenton wiped the tears from his dark brown eyes, as he release his son. "I do cry , just not all the time." Fenton could see the look of confusion on his son's face. "When I have a difficult case that is not going well or, when my family is threaten, I take it very personal. What happened to you yesterday, I feel like was mostly my fault."

"How is what happened with Mr Hayden your fault?" Joe asked not understanding.

"You boys are so good at being detectives," Fenton replied, "sometime I forget that you're still teenagers. Your mother is constantly reminding me of that."

"I try to be like Frank, his is so much like you. You're so good at everything you do." Joe said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yesterday, just proved I'll never be a good detective like you."

"Frank, reminded this morning, that no one is perfect," Fenton had a slight grin on his face," We all make mistakes. Yes, even the famous detective Fenton Hardy."

"You and Frank are growing up as fine young men." Fenton and Joe sat back down at the table. "There is so much I still need to teach you. For one thing; it's okay for men to cry. It shows your human. When I was growing up, my father taught me, men never cry it was a sign of weakness.

Fenton continued,"He was hard to live with.

"Did he hit you?"

Fenton shook his head no. "He never showed any kind of emotion. He would never hug or say I love you."

"Is that why Aunt Gertrude is like she is?" Joe asked, thinking of his father's unmarried older sister. She was a sharp-tongued women who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Under her tough exterior is a great depth of affection.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Fenton said thinking of his sister. He was glad she was away visiting friends.

"How come I don't remember him?"

"He died in a car accident, when I was about your age."

"Is that why you never talk about him?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

I never knew what love was, until I met your mother. Laura taught me it was okay to express your feelings. Sometimes it still is hard for me to show emotion." Fenton said letting out a heavy sigh. "Frank and I are so much alike in so many ways. One thing, I regret passing on to him is being afraid to show emotion. You're so much like your mother." Fenton looked at Joe smiling.

"Does Frank know all of this? Joe asked.

"Your brother and I had this same conversation," Fenton responded. "just before he left for school."

"I didn't mean to hit Mr. Hayden. He hurt my friend, and threaten to hurt Frank...Joe's voice trailed off.

"You believe me, don't you?" Joe's blue eyes almost pleading.

Fenton put a comforting arm around his son. Joe's blue eyes light up when he heard," Yes, I believe you."

"I am very proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to someone bigger than you. Just come and, talk to me or your mother, the next time you have a problem.

"We may not, always agree on things. We love you and, are always here for you."

Joe hugged Fenton in agreement feeling so much better.

"Now, tell me everything that happened with Mr. Hayden." Fenton said getting back to matter. "You need to get back to school."

A good detective needs to graduate high school."

* * *

**Please, review thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**{I don't own the Hardy Boys.} I'm not good with medical terms, that's why I went blah, blah, blah. Review and tell me how I did. Thank you to all for the reviews they are encouraging.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Pressure

Frank stood in the hospital waiting room. He had a little time, before picking up Callie. Frank could not explain it; he had to see the man who hurt his little brother.

That hospital was not very busy. Visiting hours would be starting in a few minutes. He had to make this visit quick.

Frank found Hayden's room. He slipped inside making sure no one was around. Mr. Hayden was asleep in his bed. There was white bandage around his head. Frank took in the burly man, the thought of him picking on someone half his size. He was about an inch, or two taller than his six-foot one frame. Frank would like nothing more, than to wrap his hands around this man's neck. He had to stay in control for Joe's sake.

Frank took Hayden's medical chart from end of the bed. To his relief, Hayden was still snoring away.

"Jack Michael Hayden, age 47, blah, blah, blah."

"Mild concussion, blah, blah, blah"

The next of kin caught Frank's eye. " Ryan Hayden"

"No, couldn't be" Frank whispered in disbelief.

The voices outside the door broke Frank out of his thought. He quickly put back the chart, then slipped into the small bathroom.

The sound of a male voice "Good morning,

" Doctor." Came a gruff voice

" How are you feeling ?

" Better, when can I go home?"

" I see no further complication," The doctor replied as he was leaving, " sometime this morning, you can go home."

A few minutes later, Frank heard the door close, he opened the bathroom door a crack. Hayden was the only one in the room. A sly grin came across his face. This was an opportunity he could not pass up.

"Good Morning; Mr. Hayden" Frank said as he walked out of the bathroom. Frank saw the startled look on the teacher's face.

"Oh I'm sorry." Frank pretending to care. "Did I scare you?"

"Who are you ?" Hayden demanded.

"I'm the guy you threaten to hurt," Frank locked the door as he approached Hayden. "if Joe Hardy told on you."

Frank went over to turn down the window blinds. "There now we have privacy." He turned around in time, to see Hayden's hand on the call button. " I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

"Why not ?" Hayden narrowing his eyes.

"If you did that," Frank taunting the teacher, as he took a seat next to the bed, "we might get interrupted before, we have our little chat."

"Get out!" Hayden ordered." Or ..."

"You'll shove me against a wall." Frank stood up meeting Hayden at eye level." I hear you like to do that."

"I have nothing to say to you." Hayden growled. " I already told the police my side of the story."

"The police? "

"I'm pressing charges. After your brother attacked me. I have witnesses who saw him." Hayden giving Frank an evil grin. "He's going to get everything he deserves."

Frank grabbed Hayden by the throat,"I will prove that, you hurt my brother and his friend."

"I could kill you, But...,"Releasing Hayden's neck, he had to stay in control for Joe's sake. "..I won't .

Frank headed for the door. "I don't like bullies."

He turn back to Hayden. "I promise you. You mess with my brother."

"You mess with me." Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Sorry,**** this is kind of short. I did not know what else to write. Review Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys } Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have been kind of busy with my job. I'll try to update as much as I can. I know there are probably mistakes in here, I really tried. The more reviews I get will tell me if this is worth continuing.**

Pressure

Chapter 7

All throughout the day Frank avoided whispers and stares from students. Everyone was more interested in Joe hitting Hayden. Even some of the teachers were talking about what Joe. What the heck was going on here? Frank and Joe both grow up with half the people in this school. Those same people who have asked, the Hardy brothers for help at one time or another. Those same people were now turning on Joe. They would avoid any of Frank's questions about Hayden.

They would talk about Hayden, as if he was an a saint. What made Frank sick were words like,"a kind-hearted person, friendly, willing to help you out, at the drop of a hat." Even the editorial of the morning paper, already deciding Joe was guilty, without even knowing the truth. Describing Joe as a spoiled teenager, doing whatever he wants just because, his the Son of Famous Detective Fenton Hardy. Frank and Joe have never, ever used their father's name for their own agenda. They have to work extra hard, at making a name for themselves, just to earn the things they want or needed.

One of those things, both brothers wanted the most was to have friends. Friends they can trust and, treat them like normal teenagers. Frank was glad they still had their close friends like Chet Morton, Biff Hooper, Tony Prito and, Phil Cohen. Even his girlfriend Callie expressing concern for Joe. They all wanted to help in any way they could. Frank agreed to meet everyone at Mr. Pizza with Joe. He wanted them to know the truth, of want happened between Joe and Hayden.

Frank thought about his hands, around Hayden's neck. He wanted to kill the man. When he heard Fenton's voice telling him," Justice is fought in a court of law." The Hardy's did not believe in that kind of justice. That was one of the most of important rules Fenton had instilled in his boys. They were to never take the justice into their own hands. This whole thing with Hayden is driving me crazy. What Joe did to Hayden was in self-defence. That is what Frank vowed to prove. He was not going to lose his little brother.

Callie Shaw had walked beside her boyfriend, who was all quite lost in his thoughts about Joe.

"Frank?"

"Are you alright?" Frank felt Callie's hand slide into his.

Frank ran a hand through his dark hair. "I've failed him."

"Who?"

"Joe"

"Frank…Callie started to say.

"I'm supposed to lookout for him. He was in trouble and..." Frank's voice trailed off. Callie squeezed Frank's hand letting him vent.

" I hate it, when Joe thinks he has to save, the world all on his own." Frank said stopping at his locker.

"He seems to forget that, I'm right there beside him."

" Mr. Hayden had threaten to hurt you," Callie looking into her boyfriend's eyes. "Joe was just protecting you. He couldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"You're his big brother, you mean everything to him."

" He means everything to me too." Frank said, hitting his locker out of frustration."How can I protect him, if he goes to jail?"

"What?"

"Hayden is pressing charges against Joe. He has witnesses who saw Joe hit him."

"What witnesses... wait," Callie in a whisper. "How do you know that?"

"Did you go see Hayden?"

"Frank," Callie's green eyes widen," Is that the errand you had to run?"

Frank kissed Callie on the cheek, as the bell rang for school to let out. " He whispered back, "I can't tell you, now."

"I'll tell you later at Mr. Pizza. Right now I need to go find someone" Frank said, remembering his promise to Joe to check on Henry.

"What about Hayden's file?"

"I already found out, all I need to know"

"Alright, please be careful." As Callie hugged Frank goodbye before leaving. "One Hardy Brother in trouble is enough."

* * *

Kids were either leaving for home or, going to their after school activities. So, the halls were not all that crowded. Henry Jacobs was at his locker, getting his books together for homework. He jumped when a firm hand grip on his shoulder."Hey runt." A cold shiver ran down Henry's spine. He turn around to see two seniors , a tall stocky eighteen year old Jonny Stevens and, Bret Cooley who has a more athletic built to him glaring down at Henry.

"Y..You guys better leave me alone." Henry said shaking.

"What are gonna do are you?" Cooley tawnting knocking Henry's books to the floor, then started looking around.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

"Oh that's right; he's not here to save you." Bret and Jonny both looking at each other, laughing as if sharing an inside joke. "He's suspended."

Jonny grabbed Henry by his shirt slamming against the lockers. "You better keep your trap shut."

"Stay away from the Hardy Brothers." Jonny hissed. "If you know what.." before Jonny could finish his sentence.

"Why is that?" Frank Hardy stepping between them. Principle Ryan came around the corner. "Is everything alright gentlemen?" Jonny and Bret both quickly walked away. Frank noticed Henry getting all nervous, when Principle Ryan's eyes fell him. "Everything is fine." Frank answered. He had a feeling something more was going on, it was obvious Henry was the reason. It was clear to Frank that Jonny Stevens and Bret Cooley might be involved in this too. After Principle Ryan left, Frank turned around to a pale Henry shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Y..yeah, I'm fine." Henry said, picking up his books off the floor. Frank bent down to help Henry.

"I'm Frank Hardy, Joe's brother."

"I shouldn't have said anything." Henry up at Frank with tears in his eyes. "It's my fault Joe's in trouble."

Frank said shaking his head, "Henry, it's not your fault. What Mr. Hayden did to you was wrong." Frank felt sorry for this kid, the victim of Hayden's abuse. Everyone was so caught up in the incident between Joe and Hayden. If they only knew the truth, it would make things a lot easier. "Joe and I are going to make sure, Hayden never bullies you again." Frank made a mental note to check out Jonny Stevens and Bret Cooley.

"Would you like a ride home?"

Henry shook his head yes.

* * *

Frank drove up to the south side, which was in the slum part of town. He pulled up to a two-story house in need of repairs. The white paint was peeling of the outer walls, two boarded up windows. Frank had uneasy feeling about this place. The house was dark no sign of live anywhere. "Is this where you live?"

" Just me and my mom." Henry replied.

"Is she home?" asked Frank wandering, if Henry's mother knew, what was going on with her son?

"No, she works the grave yard shift at the Bayport Diner."

"So, that means your home alone?"

"Yeah, but I'm use to it." Henry said, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Henry turned to Frank. "Thanks for the ride home."

Frank just didn't feel right leaving Henry alone. Joe would never forgive him, if anything happened to Henry. He thought of Hayden being release from the hospital. Then, there was the two bullies Jonny Stevens and Bret Cooley. Why did Henry got all nervous with Principle Ryan? "Henry wait."

I'm meeting some friends at Mr. Pizza. Would you like to join us?"

Henry knotted yes. "Will Joe be there?" He asked with excitement in his blue eyes.

"Yes, in fact let's go pick him up." Frank said smiling, missing is a little brother. Frank tried to get Henry to open up to him about, Hayden, Principle Ryan, or even Jonny Stevens, and Bret Cooley. Henry needed someone he could trust. If anyone could get Henry to talk it was Joe. Henry just might be the key to proving Joe is innocent.

* * *

**Please review. Thank YOU.**


	8. Chapter 8

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys. } ****I have not been getting a lot of reviews. ****If you want me to continue this story. I need reviews. thank you**

Pressure

Chapter 8

* * *

An hour later, the Hardy brothers and, their friends were sitting around a large table. They were in a private room at Mr. Pizza usually held for birthday parties. Frank had asked his, eighteen-year-old Italian friend Tony Prito, who as an assistant manager, at the eatery to book the room.

Frank thought it would give them more privacy, so they could explain about the Hayden situation. It would also get Joe and Henry, away from all the stares and whispers.

Henry could not believe how expecting Frank and Joe's friends were. Everyone was laughing joking around with each other. They made him feel welcome.

"I can't believe we're in the party room." Seventeen year old Chet Morton said, as he took a bite out of his third pizza slice.

"You don't know how many shifts, I have to work now," Tony said shaking his head, "to get this room."

"Thanks Tony for doing this." Frank turned to Tony.

Eighteen year old, tall slender Phil Cohen with wavy brown hair, Asked while adjusting his glasses. "So, what is going on with Mr. Hayden?"

Joe felt all eyes on him as he began to explain the situation. "Mr. Hayden blocked the door so I could not leave. He got angry with me, and shoved to the floor. I did not mean to shove him back. I just reacted , because he threatened to hurt Frank, if I told anyone.

"What was it that made him angry?" Seventeen year old, muscular Biff Hooper asked,

"I heard it was over a homework assignment." Eighteen year-old Phil Cohan.

Joe took a deep breath, before looking at Henry who knotted his okay to tell them. "Mr. Hayden verbally abused Henry during a tutoring session." Joe could hear a gasps around the table. "He asked Hayden for help, because he didn't understand the history assignment. Mr. Hayden called him stupid, and then shoved him against a wall." Everyone was all shocked and furious about what Mr. Hayden had done.

Principle Ryan is sticking up for the guy." Joe folding his arms to his chest grumbling, "I do not know why?"

Callie spoke up. "What about your errand this morn..." She put a hand over her mouth, when she saw Frank shaking his head. Joe does not know.

"What errand?" Joe turning to his brother asking, "Did you find Hayden's file?

Frank stood up, "Joe, I need to talk to you in private." headed for he door. He turn back to their friends, "Well be right back."

* * *

Once the brothers were outside. "Frank, what's going on?" Joe getting impatient. There was a scared look in Frank's eyes. He knew his big brother found out something. Joe knew deep down it wasn't good.

Frank told Joe, about finding Jonny Stevens and, Bret Cooley with Henry. "I overheard Jonny ordering Henry, to stay away from us and, to keep his mouth shut." Henry stared getting all nervous when Principle Ryan shows up.

"I tried to get Henry to open up to me about, Hayden, Principle Ryan, or even Jonny Stevens, and Bret Cooley. Henry needs someone he can trust. now that someone is you.

"See if he well tell you more about the tutoring session. Henry just might be the key to proving you're innocent."

"So you think, Principle Ryan, Stevens and Cooley," Joe letting Frank's words sink in, "are all involved in this with Hayden?"

"I also think," Henry knows more than he is saying." Frank stalling as long as he could, telling Joe about taking Henry home." I just didn't feel right leaving Henry alone. Apparently, it's just Henry and his mom. She works the grave yard shift at the Bayport Diner."

"It may have something to do with the tutoring session with Mr. Hayden?"

Joe agreed that he would talk to Henry. "What did you find Hayden's file?"Suddenly remembering the reason they came outside.

If Joe ever complains about not being a good detective. I'll strangle him myself. Frank thought, his stomach all in knots. How do I tell him ? How do I tell my little brother, he could go to jail. He couldn't stall any longer, Frank was about to answer when, several police cars entered the parking lot followed by Fenton.

* * *

**Do you think I should add more to this Chapter, or start a new one? {Please review tell me what you think.}**


	9. Chapter 9

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys.} I don't know law stuff, something may not be right. I'm going to try to get into more action. If there is anything you think, I need to add to my story. Review, tell me what you think?**

Pressure

Chapter 9

"Frank, what's going on." Joe demanded, as Fenton walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry" Frank said letting out a deep breath, seeing the panick look on his little brother's face. "Hayden is out of the hospital. He is pressing charges against you. There are witnesses claiming they, saw you attack Hayden."

"What!" Joe cried.

"I'm sorry Joe." relied. Con Riley, a good friend of the Hardy's, stepped out of his car, accompanied by another officer. " I'm here to arrest you an assault charge." The veteran officer on the Bayport Police Department, holding the arrest warrant in his hand.

There was times when Con hated his job, like now. It seems so unreal that he was here to arrest Joe Hardy. He watched the Hardy brother's grow up. They were good detectives, following in their father's footsteps as detectives. The boys along with their father, have helped out the Bayport Police on tough cases. The Hardy brother's have built up a good reputation for themselves.

Fenton put a comforting arm around his son. He could feel Joe's body shaking with fear. Silently cursed Hayden who was responsable for doing this to his son. "Joe look at me."

Joe looked at his father. "Everything will be okay. I'm trying to make this, as easy on you as I can. Chief Collig sent Officer Riley here to you pick up.

"Dad not here." Frank said, seeing their friends gathering by the window. Joe is going feel humiliated, being arrested in front of his friends like a common criminal.

"Not like this."

"I don't like this any more than you do." Fenton letting out a sigh of frustration. "We have to do it this way."

"Why?"

"Hayden practically threaten to file a lawsuit against, the Bayport Police Department if showed any favoritism."

"Favoritism" Frank said, taken aback.

"Hayden felt that with my ties to the police department. That Joe would get special treatment." Fenton explained.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Frank no longer keeping his rage inside. "I should have killed..."Stopping himself.

Joe's blue eyes widen," Is that the errand ?"

"Yes." Frank ran a hand through his hair. He felt all eyes on him. " I just went there to talk to him. He refused to talk to me. Hayden told me, he was pressing charges against you. That you were going to get everything you deserve."

Frank quickly explained about having his hands, around Hayden's neck. " I stopped myself from wanted to kill the man." He Looked at Fenton saying, " Everything you taught us about justice, would be for nothing. To never take justice into my own hands. This whole thing with Hayden was driving me crazy. I was angry with him for hurting Joe and Henry. What Joe did to Hayden was in self-defence.

"I found out, why Principle Ryan is covering up for Hayden."

"They are brothers."

"Well that explains it." Joe huffed.

Frank looking at Joe."What I did was wrong. It's just the thought of you going to jail scares me. I don't want to lose my little brother." Fenton surprised by his oldest son's actions. Thank God, Frank did not follow, through on his actions. He understood why, Frank did what he did, for the sake of his brother. It was clear to Fenton, that his priorities need to change, not one but, both of his sons needed his attention.

Officer Con Riley pretending, as if he didn't hear a thing, turning to his fellow officer standing with him, "Officer Baker, I think that tire on the car looks a little low." The confused officer left to check the tire. "I better go help him." giving Fenton sometime with his sons.

Fenton knotting his thanks to Con, turning his attention to Frank, "I understand the reason, for what you did. Believe me, I feel the same way." He put his arms around both of his sons. " It is important that we stay in control. Other wise people like Hayden would win."

"We will be talking about this later, but now we need, to get Joe taken care of."

"I already have Sam ," Fenton replied."digging in to Hayden's past." He asked his friend and fellow private investigator Sam Radley for assists. Fenton need to focus on this situation with Joe.

" I'll have him check out Principle Ryan."

"You might want to add, Jonny Stevens and, Bret Cooley to that list." Frank quickly explaining to Fenton their possible involvement with Hayden.

" I'm sorry," Officer Con Riley coming up to them, " time is up. I have to take Joe in."

* * *

Frank sitting with Officer Con Riley outside, of the interrogation room at the police station. "Joe as been brought in to the station, handcuffed like a common criminal. Now being interrogated by Chief Collig for almost an hour."

"Frank," Officer Riley shook his head. " You know Collig is treating Joe with respect. Your dad is in there and his lawyer."

"So, where is Hayden? Frank stood up pacing. "What is he getting out of all this? He is the reason Joe is here."

"So far he as no criminal history."

Frank argued. " What kind of man abuses students and not have a record."

"What about this friend of yours?" Con asked trying to keep Frank calm. He knows how close the brothers were. They were inseparable, it was almost cruel to split them up.

"Joe is the only one, Henry will talk to." Frank signed. Fenton stepping out of the room. "Dad?"

"When is Joe getting out of here?"

Fenton knew this was not going to go well. " I'm afraid bail will be, set for tomorrow morning."

"Joe will have to stay here."

Frank slowly sat down, as if someone just punched him in the stomach.

Joe stood in the doorway with Chief Collig. Frank stood up into grabbing Joe into a hug. "I don't want to lose my little brother," whispering in his ear, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Check on Henry," Joe whispered back, "I can handle this. Hayden is not going to win."

* * *

**If you want Joe out of jail? Please Review Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys.} Please Review. Please tell me what you think. **

* * *

Pressure

Chapter 10

It was a sleepless night at the Hardy home. Frank tried to sleep but, all he could think about was Joe in jail. How did this happen? Soon it will be Hayden behind bars.

"There is something on this guy. I'm going to find it." Frank vowed, sitting at his computer having no luck finding anything on Jack Hayden. " What kind of man abuses students, doesn't have a record?"

"What about this friend of yours?" the words of Con Riley playing in his head. Joe is the only one, Henry will talk to. The clock on his nightstand read 12:00 a.m. It was too late to talk to Henry now. "However;" Frank said thinking out loud, "there might be someone who I can talk to." He stood up grabbing his jacket, stepping out of his room. Frank not wanting to wake his mother walked quietly past his parents room.

Laura was upset when Fenton told her, Joe wasn't coming home. "You find away to get my baby home!" she cried, then went to bed.

"My little brother is coming home," Frank said, as his saw the light on in his father's office. He heard the sound of crying. Was his father crying? Fenton never cries, he was strong and fearless. It kind of scared him to hear his father cry. Sure enough, He found Fenton Hardy sitting at his desk crying. Fenton Hardy the older version, of Frank. The man who Frank takes after in looks, height and everything else.

"Frank," Fenton quickly wiping the tears, from his dark brown eyes, as his son entered the room. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you alright?" Frank asked. "I'm not use to seeing you cry."

"Yes, I'm fine." Fenton see the concern on his son's face. " Just letting out my frustration, What happened to your brother, I feel like was mostly my fault."

"Dad, it not your fault."

"I should have never exposed, you two at such a young age, to my line of work. You both have seen things, that no other kids your age should see."

"You boys are so good at being detectives," Fenton replied, "Maybe, I need to let you be teenagers for a while."

"Dad, no one makes us, do the things we do," Frank said, taking a seat across from his father, " we want to help people like Henry. You taught us to fight for what is right. I believe that is what Joe was trying to do. His intentions were good, I just wish sometimes, he would think with his head, and not his heart. I don't think we could stop being detectives, even if we wanted to." Frank added, "It is in our blood."

"I guess that's what makes him our Joe, his not afraid of his feelings."

Fenton said letting out a heavy sigh. "Frank, we are so much alike in so many ways. I regret passing my fear of expressing feelings on to you. It started with my father and, I intent to break that cycle with you and Joe."

"I'm sorry, about what I almost did to Hayden?" Frank said, "I was so angry that I wanted to..."

"..To kill him." Fenton finishing Frank's sentence. " What made you stop?"

Frank answered. " I heard your voice telling me, justice is fought in a court of law, not by our hands. We do not believe in that kind of justice. This whole thing with Hayden is driving me crazy. What Joe did to Hayden was in self-defence. I was afraid of losing Joe. Being angry is okay, it's what you do with is the key. If I had done it, I would not be any better, then the guys we help put away."

That put a smile on Fenton's face."They are listening." The sound of the doorbell rang, before Fenton could respond, "Who could that be?

They were about to get up to answer it, when Laura stood in the doorway. "Fenton, Sam is here."

Private investigator Sam Radley, stepped it to the office. " I'm sorry it's so late." He said as he pulled out a file out of his jacket. " I have something you need to see."

"I did some digging, " Sam said as he handed Fenton the file. " I talked to the police in Southport New York, about a year ago they responded a call," Sam sitting down next to Frank to explain , "of a man fitting Hayden's description brutally beating women, in an apartment."

"Was he arrested?" Frank asked, reading the file.

"No, the man was gone before the police arrived." Sam replied. " When they questioned the neighbors, everyone was claiming they didn't see or hear anything."

"More likely, they didn't want to get involved." Fenton said, thinking out loud.

"What about the women?" Laura spoke up.

The woman never pressed charges. A few weeks later, soon after being released from the hospital she disappeared."

"What was her name?"

"Cindy Hayden" Frank said reading the file. " Did they say who made the call?"

Sam letting out a sigh, ran a hand through his sandy blond hair. "Her son made the call, he was found hiding in a closet."

(Flashback) Frank thought back to his conversation with Joe "Who is this friend Hayden attacked?"

"Henry Jacobs." Joe answered.

"I've seen him around school." Frank acknowledged. "How well do you know him?"

"Just that, he and his mom had to move had to Bayport his junior year."

"What do you mean by had to?

Joe shrugged his shoulders, " He didn't tell me that."

"Check on Henry," Joe's words hitting him, " I can handle this. Hayden is not going to win."

"Is Hayden, Henry's father?" the wheels turning over in Frank head. "I think we need to go check on Henry."

"Not without me."

Everyone spun around to see, a blond hair, blue-eyed Joe Hardy standing in the door.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys.} Please Review. Thank you for the review from the last chapter. I realized I need Joe. Please tell me what you think. I there is mention of abuse in this part of the chapter and the next on. Working on the next Chapter almost to the end.**

Pressure

chapter 11

* * *

"Joe!" Laura cried, rushing over to her youngest son giving him a motherly hug. Her baby was home that's all she cared about.

"Joe" How are you here? Frank could not believe his little brother was standing before him.

"There better be a good reason for being here." Fenton said, in a stern voice. He was glad to see his son; it is just …

"Chief Collig is probably having kittens, right about now." Sam saying what Fenton was thinking. As if on cure, Fenton's phone started ringing. "Give you one, guess who that is." Fenton said, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, as he answered the phone. "Chief, yes I know. He is standing right here in front of me."

The Chief was ranting so much that, Fenton had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Dad, give him Henry's address, I'll met him there." Joe said as he started to make his way out the door.

"Hold It!" Fenton ordered. Freezing Joe in his tracks.

"I knew that was to easy." Joe said under his breath.

Fenton quickly explaining to Collig, what was going on, then gave him the address to meet them. "Yes, I will make sure that he is there." As Fenton looked at Joe as he hung up the phone. "Frank you are not to let, Joe out of your sight. I do not care if you have to sit on him, or hog-tie him."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Don't worry Dad," Frank replied, "I'm not letting him out of my sight ever."

The men started to head out the door. When Laura stopped them. " Fenton, you know I never interfere in any of your cases."

"I think, you need to let me, come with you on this one."

"Why is that?'

Cindy Hayden might feel comfortable talking to a women."

"Alright." Fenton agreed.

"Wow, all the Hardy's are working on this one." Sam said, chuckling as they headed out the door. " Have I ever told you , how much I love this family."

* * *

The Hardy brothers were on their way to Henry's, "Okay Joe" Frank was at the wheel of their black van, could know longer contain himself. "How?"

"Is the police station still standing?"

"Do we need to make a run for it. What?"

"Seriously, Frank you watch way to many movies." Joe said laughing. He immediately stopped, when he saw Frank wasn't laughing.

"I am serious Joe, this is not a joke."

"Start explaining now."

"Let's just say, I have a lot of experience in getting out of locked rooms."

" Frank, I had a bad feeling... Joe's voice trail off, "Henry needs me."

The boys fell into silence, as Frank pulled up to Henry's house. Just like before, there was uneasy feeling about this place. Joe started to get out of van when Frank pulled him back. " Joe, we need to wait for the police to secure the area."

"Henry can't wait." Joe said, almost pleading. Frank trusted Joe's instincts, and knew his was right. Frank took a deep breath, "Alright, but you stay by my side. You do anything stupid, I'll kill you myself."

"Okay," Joe agreed, as he stepped out of the van, " I can't promise you."

Frank just shook his head. "It's good to have you back." As the sounds of sirens in the distance coming closer.

The house was dark with no sign of life. Frank tried to look into the window it was so dirty, he couldn't see a thing.

"Frank, the front door is not locked." Joe opened the door, with Frank right beside him. Once inside the boys stopped horrified by the sight of the living room. The place was completely trashed with glass everywhere, the coffee table turned over. The most starling part was the blood on the couch and walls.

"You don't think...Joe's voice trailing into a whisper, his heart started pounding. There was a trail of blood that lead into the kitchen. They followed the trail when their eyes fell on Henry's lifeless body.

Fenton, Sam and Laura entered, Henry's house along with Chief Collig and several officers. They too were, horrified by the sight of the living room.

They heard the most heart wrenching scream "NOOOOO!"

Fenton 's heart dropped, when he saw the site of Joe hovering over Henry's body, his face bruised and battered. Frank was practically trying to pull Joe off his friend. Joe kept repeating over and over. "We're too late."

" Joe." Fenton knelt next to his distraught son, placing two fingers under Henry's neck, " He has a pulse. His alive."

"I know your upset, you need to take a minute to calm down, step back and let the paramedics help Henry."

It took Frank and Fenton both to pry Joe off, of Henry. Chief Collig ordered his officers to search the house, as the paramedics checked out Henry.

Once they were outside, it took Laura, Fenton and Frank to get Joe to calm down. They watched Henry being loaded up into the ambulance, on their way to the hospital.

Chief Collig came over to them. Joe in a quivering voice he pleaded., "please, I need to be there, at the hospital with Henry."

"Chief, I promise you," Frank said, " Joe will never leave my sight."

Chief Collig watched the Hardy brother's grow up. They were good detectives, following in their father's footsteps. The boys along with their father, have helped out the Bayport Police on tough cases. The Hardy brother's have built up a good reputation for themselves. There were times when he would, butt heads with the youngest Hardy member. Deep down the Chief always admire, both brothers for their passion, for crime fighting. "Alright, I'll let you go. Officer Riley will go with you. You are not to leave the hospital."

"Thank you. Chief." Joe said, as he and Frank got into Officer Riley's car.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys.} Please Review. Thank you for the review from the last chapter. Please tell me what you think. I there is mention of abuse in this part of the chapter and the next on. Working on the next Chapter almost to the end.**

* * *

Pressure

Chapter 12

Everyone waited anxiously, in the Bayport General Hospital for news on Henry. Fenton went to see if, there were any news on Hayden. Sam stayed at the crime scene to help search for Hayden. Laura and Callie went to get coffee and sandwiches. Officer Con Riley standing by staying close to Joe. Joe was driving, Frank crazy with his pacing back and forth. "Joe, will you please sit down."

"It feels like we have, been waiting here forever." Joe complained. It was almost an hour ago, when they found Henry laying on the kitchen floor. Joe could not get Henry out of his mind. His face was all bruised with one eye blacken, blood everywhere.

"Yes, Joe please sit down you're making us dizzy." Chet Morton said, sitting with their, friends on the waiting room. Frank had called Chet to let him know about Henry. Chet called, Biff, Tony and Phil who rushed to the hospital, now sitting waiting for news.

Just then, A doctor in his late fifties with, short grey hair, of average height, came into the waiting room, wearing green scrubs. asking, " I'm Dr. Bryce, is there anyone here for Henry Jacobs?"

"I'm Cindy Jacobs, Henry's mother." a slender women came running in, with red hair pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a light blue waitress uniform. She looked around the faces in the waiting room. " What's going on? Where's my son?

"Henry is in stable condition. He has two broken ribs, bruises on his face and body. One eye swollen shut. There are deep lacerations on his back and torso." the doctor explained, as he heard gasps from a round the room. "I would say from a belt or leather strap. We are giving him antibiotics to fight off any infection. It is amazing that this boy is still alive. However, he hasn't spoken. We tried asking questions, but will not respond to us."

Henry's mother asked, anxiously. "Can I see my son?"

As Fenton, and Officer Riley, approached the women.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." the doctor replied."not just yet."

"What?" she demanded."I want my son!"

"I will let Henry know that you're here. If he wants to see you, it will have to be supervised." The doctor said, leaving to go check on his paitiant.

" I am Detective Fenton Hardy and this is Officer Riley." Fenton in formed the mother. "We will be putting Henry in protective custody."

"You can't take my son from me." The mother hissed.

"We can if we suspect abuse." Officer Riley said, in a stern voice.

"Where we can find Jack Hayden?"

Cindy Jacobs face turn white. She slowly sat down crying."I don't know."

Laura came over to the to comfort the women. " We are here to help you and, your son."

"Is Hayden, Henry's father ?" Fenton asked.

Cindy Jacobs shook her head. "Yes, Jack was so excited, about having a son. He wanted a strong heathy son." Tears started streaming down Cindy's face. " Henry doesn't pick up on things as quickly, like most kids his age. Jack was so disappointed. He started hitting and blaming me, for having such a stupid kid. Jack started bullying, Henry to toughen him up, calling Henry weak, when he would cry."

"Did you ever leave him? Laura asked, she felt sorry for this women.

"Several times, it wouldn't do any good, because he would always find us." Cindy Jacobs wiping the tears, from her eyes.

Then about a year ago, I came home from work, I heard a commotion in Henry's room..."Mrs. Jacobs voice quivering, . .. Jack was beating Henry with a belt."

"I tried to get Jack to stop. Then he started on me. I must have blacked out, because I woke up in the hospital. A few weeks later, soon after they released me from the hospital. I decided disappeared with Henry. We changed our name to Jacobs that's, my mother's maiden. Then, we moved here to Bayport.

"Mrs. Jacobs, did Henry tell you about, what happiend at school? Fenton asked.

"Just that he met a boy named Joe. Henry said Joe was really nice to him. He never teased or, pick on him like the other kids."

Joe came over to Mrs. Jacobs. "I'm Joe Hardy, a friend of your son."

"You're' the boy who attacked Jack." Cindy Jacobs suddenly getting all defensive. "Why arn't you in jail?"

Frank and Fenton stepping protectively beside Joe. Laura pulled away from the women. "Mrs. Jacobs, my son did not attack your husband. Joe is in trouble, because that monster, hurt your son." Laura said defending her son.

"Do you know about, the abuse," Fenton asked, " that took place with Henry during a tutoring session?"

"Yes, Henry told me," Mrs. Jacobs stood up.

"You knew..!" Joe shouted, feeling his temper starting to rise. " ...and you did nothing!

"Why?"

"Jack needs help..and.. I love him."

A smothering silence filled the waiting room. Just then, Dr. Byce came into the waiting room. Mrs. Jacobs demanded."I want to see my son."

"He doesn't want to see you."

"What!"

"The only person he wants to see is Joe." Dr. Byce replied.

* * *

Frank and Joe stood in Henry's room. There were moniters and Iv's sticking out of him. A white bandage around his left eye. His face was all swollen and bruised. Joe could see tape supporting his broken ribs.

Henry's opened his right eye, there was a smile on his face when he saw Joe.

"Hi." Joe said smiling back at his friend trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry?" Henry whispered. "Are you mad at me."

"For what?" Joe asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Henry looked up at Joe crying. "It's my fault your in trouble."

"I'm not mad at you." Joe said shaking his head, "Henry, it's not your fault. What Hayden did to you was wrong. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Frank knotted in agreement. "That's right, Henry your safe."

"We know that Mr Hayden is your father."

"I hate him." Henry said in disgust.

"Henry, can you tell us what happend?" Joe asked, He did not what to push is friend, but it was important if they want to find Hayden.

"I can't tell you." Henry said, turning away from Joe. "You have to stay away from me."

"He said I had to stay away from you, or..." Henry's voice tailed off. ".. he will kill you."

* * *

**Please review. I don't know how Joe got out of jail? Any suggestion ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**{I do not own the Hardy Boys.} Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. I was not sure about how I wrote Henry's mom. I don't want to have miss information. If there is anything, I should add, please let me know. Also I did what the episode of the Hardy Boys where Joe pick the lock, some how I will put it in here. Keep up on the reviews they are encouraging. **

* * *

Pressure

Chapter 13

Frank and Joe at each other. "Henry, it's not the first time," Joe said turning back to Henry, "someone has threaten to kill me."

"I promise you nothing, is going to happen to Joe." Frank reassuring their friend. "Hayden will have to go through me first."

"Please, tell us what happened"

"He hates me." Tears streaming down Henry's face, he calls me a stupid kid, because I'm not smart like most kids.. My mom was at work, he can into my house..."Henry's voice quivering, . .. He started hitting me, ...He was yelling at me, saying it was my fault for telling you about the tutoring session..."

"..Henry maybe we should stop." Joe said, not wanting to push. When Joe put a hand on Henry's hand, he began to calm down.

"I want to tell you." Henry said taking a deep breath," He hit me across the face, so hard I fell on to the coffee table. Then he dragged me into the kitchen, started hitting me with his belt."

" The last thing he said, was I had to stay away, from you or...he would... kill you." Henry looked up at Joe. "I don't remember anything after that."

Dr. Bryce came in to check on Henry. Then gave his patient something to help him sleep. A few minutes later Henry was asleep.

* * *

Fenton and Laura found their sons sitting outside Henry's room. They were looking completely drained. Fenton's heart went out them. They were the first ones, to find their friend in that horrific state. Fenton has been in law enforcement for many year, he can understand how any parent could abuse their child. Fenton loves his boys and, treasures every minute, that he spends with them. What those boys saw today, will be forever in their minds. Right now, they were not the young teenage detectives, following their father's footsteps. They were his kids needing their father.

Laura immediately went over to Joe, who fell into his mother's arms crying. .

Frank looked up at his father, "I didn't know," tears streaming down his face, "It would be this hard." Fenton putting the detective aside, put his arms around Frank, who fell into his father's embrace crying. At that moment, not one word was spoke, just parents holding their kids.

As Frank release his father, he wiped the tears from his face, he said, " Henry was telling us what Hayden did to him. I'm looking down at his bruised face, asking myself, how can someone do this to their kid." Frank ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at his father. "He's just a kid."

" I don't understand it myself," Fenton replied shaking his head. "I'm sorry; you boys had to see your friend like that." Fenton looked over at Joe, to make sure he was okay. He could see the mix of emotions on his face, knowing his son, was about to explode; "Joe, are you alright?" Fenton asked, touching the side of Joe's face.

"I don't know Dad." Joe looked at Fenton with anger in his eyes.

"We failed him."

"What do you mean?" Fenton asked.

"We failed Henry. All that talk about justice, means nothing. What kind of justice is Henry getting?" Joe said, feeling pressure building up inside of him." He stood started pacing. "Every one of us has had, an opportunity to help him."

"Joe..." Laura stood up to calm her son down.

"Laura," Fenton stopping her saying, "He needs to do this."

"It's okay, Joe get it off your chest." Frank said, knotting his encouragement to continue.

Joe took a deep breath, " Frank told me about the police report, that Sam gave you. The police, had a call about year ago ," He sat back down next to Frank to explain , "of a man fitting Hayden's description brutally beating women, in an apartment. Hayden was gone, before the police arrived. The neighbors claiming the didn't hear or see anything." "The walls could not have been sound proof." Joe said sarcastically "They had to have head, Henry crying or screaming. They didn't want to get involved."

"Henry made the call," Joe asking, his father. "Am I right?"

"Yes, that's right." Fenton answered his son. "He was found hiding in a closet." He suddenly realizing where Joe was gong with this.

"In order to make their report, police would had to see, the kind of condition Henry was in. Why didn't they, the police do anything?

He started counting off with his fingers, "Mrs. Jacobs does not care about her son, she never pressed charges against the man." Joe added, shrugging his shoulders. " Soon after, being released from the hospital, she came here to Bayport with Henry. She still loves the guy, although I don't know why?"

"I came across Henry after school, he all upset, I thought that some kid was picking on him. To my surprize it was, Hayden abusing him. Principle Ryan was no help, he already took Hayden's side. I tried to help Henry, and look where it got me, I'm the one going to jail. "

Now, Henry is laying in that hospital room," Joe said, pointing to the room behind him. "because, of what Hayden did to him."

Joe looked up Fenton. "What kind of justice is Henry getting?"

Fenton saw a look in Joe's eyes wanting answers. Frank and Laura, both to were at a loss for words.

How in the world, was he suppose to answer that? Fenton pulled up a chair, sat down in front of Joe. silently, praying for the rights words to say. There was only one thing, Fenton could tell his son, the truth. "Joe, to tell you the truth, I don't know. Our justice system isn't perfect. We just have to keep trying.

"I know you and, Frank both have heard me say, never take the justice into their own hands. It is important that we stick to that or, guys like Hayden will win. Fighting for what is right, isn't always easy. You wants to make a change in this world. I believe that, if you make a change inside yourself. Then, you have made a change in the world."

If you can't find it in a court room, there is the next best thing.

"What's that?"

"I think, what dad means," Frank replied picking up, on what Fenton was saying. "is the voting booth."

Fenton knotting agree. " Next year, you will be able to vote."

"Look out, when Joe gets to vote." Laura teased, drawing out smiles she had not seen in a while.

Joe turning back to his father asking, "How do we help Henry now?

Just then, Sam came up to them." I'm sorry to intrude."

"I just talk to Chief Collig, Jonny Stevens, Bret Cooley were just brought into the station.

"They also have Ryan Hayden."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
